1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a focusing flashlight, and more particularly to an improved bulb holder having simplified structure and assembly characteristics.
2. Prior Art
The conventional focusing flashlight, as shown in FIGS. 5, 6A and 6B, comprises a metal cylinder A, a head thimble B, a lamp socket C, an insulator D, a peanut bulb E and a cylinder cap F. The metal cylinder A has a hollow battery compartment and a collar A1 at the front end thereof having threads A2 formed on the outer surface for threaded connection with the head thimble B thereon. The head thimble B receives a curved female cone reflector B1 therein. The lamp socket C is an insulating flange, having a pair of curved grooves, positioned into the collar A1 of the cylinder A. A pair of apertures C1 are formed in the center portion of the lamp socket C for receiving a pair of corresponding conducting jack strips C2, C3. The strip C2 is bent outwardly to extend along the collar A1 while the strip C3 extends through the plug aperture C1 from the other end of the lamp socket C and is bent inwardly toward the center portion in order to make contact with the center pole of the battery. The insulator D is a disc having a pair of curved flaps D1 at the sides thereof and extend downwardly to be inserted into the corresponding grooves of the lamp socket C. The insulator D includes two apertures D2 corresponding to the apertures C1 for insertion of the two leads E1 of lamp E to extend therethrough. The cylinder cap F includes a conical spring F1 disposed at an inner portion thereof and threads formed on an outer portion thereof, for threaded engagement with the cylinder A.
FIG. 6A shows a cross-sectional view of the conventional flashlight with batteries installed in the cylinder A and with the conical spring engaging and urging the battery towards the conducting strip C3. The reflector B1 engages the insulator D to urge the lamp socket C inwardly, which disengages the conducting strip C2 from the collar A1 of the cylinder A to form an open circuit. On the other hand, when the head thimble B is displaced relative to the cylinder A, the reflector B1 will disengage from the insulator D, and the conducting strip C2 will engage with the collar A1 of the cylinder A to close the flashlight circuit. A further movement of the head thimble B relative to the cylinder A will change the focus of the beam.
However, there are some shortcomings to be improved upon. For instance, the structure is complicated, and its assembly is more time consuming. Further, the fine leads of the lamp require careful installation to avoid having to discard parts that become damaged.